bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Preyas
Preyas ( ) is a humanoid chameleon-like Bakugan, who is able to change his attribute. Initially Preyas has the Aquos attribute, but can change at any time to Darkus, Subterra or back to Aquos. He is Marucho Marukura's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan Battle Brawlers and in Bakugan: New Vestroia from episode 26. Information Preyas is a chameleon-like Bakugan with strong loyalty to Marucho. His greatest strength is his ability to change his molecular structure, allowing him to take on characteristics of all the six attributes. Even though he has a menacing appearance, he is shy and comical. Small in comparison to the other Bakugan, Preyas makes up for it in speed. He likes to fool around in battle and tell jokes. He evolves into Preyas II, Angelo/Diablo Preyas. In the Bakugan Video Game, Preyas can only be Aquos, Subterra and Darkus but unlike the anime, it is completely random of which attribute he becomes. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Marucho Marukura's Guardian Bakugan is an Aquos Preyas. Marucho obtained Preyas when he crashes Marucho's house party and he uses him to brawl the JJ Dolls Jenny and Jewels. Once he shows he can change his Attribute he is able to help defeat them with ease. He later battles against Skyress alongside Tigrerra. However despite their power they easily lose to her. He is the one who spills to Dan about Runo and Marucho going to Shun's house, making everyone very angry at each other and Tigrerra angry at Preyas. He later goes with Marucho and the other brawlers to search for the Infinity Core. After stepping on a switch in the lab the brawlers see a video diary left by Michael Gehabich, which shows how Vestroia started collapsing and how the Bakugan came to Earth. After receiving an email from Klaus Von Hertzon, Marucho battles him but is defeated as Preyas is sent to the Doom Dimension by Sirenoid which makes Marucho very sad especially after Marucho was so worried about Preyas being sent to the Doom Dimension before he went into battle. Eventually Klaus retrieved him from the Doom Dimension to battle Marucho, Runo, and Dan. Klaus overuses Preyas in this battle to upset Marucho but through a combo they defeat him, changing him back to his normal self and using the ability card Pure Light to return him to Marucho. After Dan and Drago get sucked into the Doom Dimension he loses the battle on purpose like the others to go and save them. After finding them they encounter the Six Ancient Warriors and are put through a test to make them evolve. When Marucho has to fight an illusionary version of himself, he get's angry almost costing him the battle because he hated his old self. But once Preyas was able to convince him that he shouldn't hate himself he is able to evolve into Angelo/Diablo Preyas during Marucho's battle with Frosch. After returning from the Doom Dimension he battles Drago so he can evolve. Although he and Angelo/Diablo are able to put up a good fight they still lose the battle. In the anime Preyas has a very unique and strange personality. He is afraid of battle often trying to run in the middle of a fight (like in the battle against Saurus in episode 7). He is also always pulling jokes, many of which are disrespectful and make people angry. For instance, one time in the series he changed to the wrong attribute (Darkus instead of Haos), which made Marucho upset. These jokes are mostly about what is around him and differ between the Japanese and Canadian version due to cultural differences. Bakugan: New Vestroia Prior to being captured, he met Elfin and trained her how to fight. He also protected the Wontu and flirted with Elfin a lot. He was previously stuck as a statue in Prince Hydron's palace, but he eventually joins back up with Marucho. Based on Drago's statement of the capture of the other Six Fighting Bakugan, it is implied that Preyas was the first to be captured. It is unknown what happened to Preyas Angelo/Diablo. They are presumed to be in New Vestroia. After he was freed he returned to Earth with Marucho and Elfin. After talking with Marucho about how he should have had the Aquos Attribute Energy since he was worried about Elfin's safety. Elfin overheard it but thought it was out of jealousy and in a huff Elfin left the safety of the mansion and was almost taken by Shadow Prove and Prince Hydron without even having to battle but Preyas rescued her. Preyas said he was a "cat whisperer" and he talked to the cat that found Elfin first. He and Minx Elfin battled against Dryoid and MAC Spider. However Elfin was still mad at him but after explaining what he said that she didn't hear they made up in the middle of their battle. After Elfin sacrifices herself to save Preyas and loses the Aquos Attribute Energy in the process, Preyas, in a mad frenzy, defeats Shadow and Hydron, declares it to be for his "precious, little Elfin." After the battle when Elfin brings it up he denies it and they started arguing again. However during the battle against the Alternative, Preyas rescues Elfin and Marucho, the former of the two proclaiming him "my hero" and later after breaking into the alternative, she is shown resting against Preyas whom they along with Marucho remained behind to guard the rear while the rest continued on to the power generator. He, along with the Brawlers and Gus battle the Alternative. Later they destroy it. After that he, Elfin, and Vulcan evacuated with Marucho and Gus. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 8, Preyas is shown training a Bakugan named Amazon. Preyas was happy to see Dan and Drago and asked if Marucho had come with them, but was slightly saddened when Dan told them Marucho stayed on Earth. After some convincing from Preyas, Dan allows Amazon to brawl against Drago. Later Preyas tells Amazon that Drago is holding back so Drago uses his power and faints later Preyas and Amazon leave Drago and Dan. He also seems to wonder what is wrong with Drago and what they are going to do. He appeared in episode 9 talking to Drago and trying to encourage him. Later, Anubias comes along and challenges Drago. After Drago gets beaten down easily, Preyas steps in. He puts up a decent fight against Anubias' Chaos Bakugan, but is defeated easily by Venexus and is mercilessily shot at. Later, he and Amazon hold off Venexus until Zenthon finishes him off. He then comments that are still a few things to work out with Drago's new powers and they will be there to help him saying "That's what friends are for." Both Preyas and Amazon have not been seen since. ; Ability Cards * Blue Stealth: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Preyas. (Aquos) * Water Refrain: Nullifies and blocks the opponent's abilities from activating. (Aquos) * Blue Squall: Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. (Aquos) * Dive Mirage: Moves Preyas to any different Gate Card and nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. (Aquos) * Side Formation: Nullifies the opponent's ability and prevents the opponent's Gate Card from opening. (Subterra) * Slumping Rocket: Adds 300 Gs to Preyas. (Subterra) * Whirl Kick: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Preyas. (Darkus) * Aquos Bubble: Nullifies the opponent’s ability. (Aquos) * Aquos Guardian: Adds 200 Gs to Preyas. (Aquos) * Wave Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability. (Aquos) Evolution Preyas cannot evolve his body but he can spawn himself into Angelo/Diablo Preyas, who he considers a brother. His evolution is multiplication. In the show Preyas was craving sour fruit until he spit his brother out. Preyas Angelo is kindhearted and shaped like an angel version of Preyas who can use the power of Aquos and Haos. He has angel wings. Diablo is a tough, smack-talking devil version with devil horns that can use the power of Aquos and Pyrus. Preyas Angelo and Diablo was not in the New Vestroia episodes. It is unknown what would have happened if he did get the Aquos Attribute Energy instead of Elfin. Game Preyas was released as an Attribute change and G-Power change Bakugan. Many B1 Haos Preyas have no Attributes on their Attribute Wheel and have 680 Gs. The Aquos Bakuflip Preyas has 520 Gs. The Translucent Aquos Preyas has 400 Gs. The Pearl Aquos one has 520 Gs. The Bakuflip Haos has 490 Gs. In Japan, its Aquos version in BCV-09 comes with 200 G and 540 G. Trivia *Though he's able to change into any attribute according to Drago, Preyas hasn't been seen changing into Pyrus, Haos and Ventus. *Preyas is the only one of the six main Bakugans in Season 1 other than Drago to participate in a battle against the Alternative. *In the English version of episode 8 during the battle with JJ Dolls he is shown to be afraid of battling, refusing to fight and throwing a fit when he found out he could get sent to the Doom Dimension. However, in the Japanese version, Preyas is hesitating because the Brawlers want him to change to Haos and he simply cannot do it, as he can only change to Subterra and Darkus. He then tries various methods to avoid changing attributes, such as distracting the Brawlers with a kabuki stage play and trying to fool them by saying "Sokusei Change! Hikari! " ''(Attribute Change: Light!) while he was actually changing to Darkus. However, they didn't buy it and got very mad at him. *In the Japanese version of the show Preyas speaks Kansai-ben, a dialect usually spoken by people from Osaka and usually associated with comedy. In episode 8, after witnessing his actions, the JJ Dolls call him a "baka", which means "fool" in regular Japanese, but Preyas gets really angry at the JJ Dolls because in Kansai-ben "baka" is a very rude insult, loosely translated as "retard". *In episode 35, "Elfin on the Run," it is shown that Preyas can talk to cats. *Preyas likes to watch cooking shows, and sometimes when Marucho opens the field, he cooks. *Preyas is the only Bakugan who in ball form can move in pretty much any direction. He is also one of the few bakugan whose mouth moves in Bakugan form when he talks. *He and Elfin are constantly getting into arguments about who is Marucho's true guardian. *Despite his funny actions he is a very strong Bakugan. He managed to beat both MAC Spider and Dryoid alone. *In Mechtanium Surge, it seems that Preyas has matured even calling Amazon a fool for his behavior. *He seems to be worried about Drago even though he doesn't know about Dan and Drago's nightmares, uncontrolled power and the events in Gundalian Invaders. *Preyas is the only of the two Bakugan from the original series to return in Mechtanium Surge. The other being Wavern. Gallery Bakugan: Battle Brawlers File:Preyas_Ball.JPG|Preyas in ball form hi.PNG|Preyas arguing with Dan and Marucho File:Preyas_Anime.JPG|Preyas in Bakugan form Preyas zoomed.jpg|Preyas and eggs Preyas and birds.jpg|Preyas and Baby birds File:Preyas_Bird.jpg|Preyas riding a bird in episode 'Bakugan Idol' File:Preyas_Heist.jpg|Preyas stealing jewels File:PreyasVSSting.jpg|Preyas "brawling" against Subterra Stinglash File:Haos_Preyas.jpg|Haos Preyas in ball form File:Preyas changing his attribute at Subterra.PNG|Preyas changing his attribute to Subterra Subterra Preyus.jpg|Subterra Preyas in Bakugan form File:Darkus Preyas.PNG|Darkus Preyas Predator.png|Preyas Darkus_Preyas_stand.png|Darkus Preyas Preyas on the side of Evil.png|Preyas on the side of evil Preyas_using_blue_stealth.png|Preyas using Blue Stealth Preyas_using_Dive_Mirage.png|Preyas using Dive Mirage Preyas_in_the_doom_dimension.png|Preyas sighing Yelling_Preyas.png|Preyas mad b.png|Preyas using an ability Darkus Preyas and Preyas Diablo.jpg|Darkus Preyas and Preyas Diablo File:Marucho.JPG|Marucho and Preyas File:Marucho_&_Preyas.JPG|Marucho and Preyas on Intermission Screen Preyas intermission screen.jpg|Preyas on Intermission Screen Preyas_S1.jpg Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Minx Elfin Preyas Ball.jpg|Preyas and Minx Elfin. 2874574.jpg|Aquos Preyas in Bakugan form Minx Elfin Preyas.jpg|Preyas and Minx Elfin. Minx Elfin Preyas 2.jpg|Minx Elfin saving Preyas from MAC Spider. 208979898.jpg|Subterra Preyas P,H.jpg|Preyas riding on Alpha Hydranoid's Tail because he can't fly IMG000099.jpg|All resistance Bakugan. Preyas top left. Darkus Preyas Gauntlet.jpg|Darkus Preyas scanned by the Gauntlet. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Preyas_MS01.PNG|Preyas in Mechtanium Surge. Preyasandwho.JPG|Preyas and Amazon. Preyas_MS02.PNG|Preyas. Bakugan Mechtanium Surge _ Episode 9 _ Chaos Control _ PREVIEW_0002.jpg|Preyas laughing sensei preyas.png|Preyas watching Amazon's and Drago's battle preyas and amazon.png|Preyas swimming P1.png|Preyas jumping out of the water preyaspunch.png|Preyas attacking preyas hit.png|Preyas being attacked preyas pose.png|Preyas saying: "Where is Amazon?" preyas using WAVE SHIELD.png|Preyas using '''Wave Shield' triple.png|Preyas protecting Drago from Iron Dragonoid and Anubois 1p.jpg Game File:Dragonballzcentral_2064_4157897960.gif|Flipped Haos Preyas File:Preyas4.jpg|Clockwise Haos, Darkus, Subterra, and Ventus Preyas File:Subterra_Preyas.jpg|Subterra Preyas File:Translucent_Aquos_Preyas.jpg|Translucent Aquos Preyas File:Pearl_Aquos_Preyas.jpg|Pearl Aquos Preyas File:Darkus_Preyas.jpg|Normal Darkus Preyas File:Aquos_Preyas.jpg|Normal Aquos Preyas File:Pearl_Aquos_Preyas_2.jpg|Pearl Aquos Preyas File:Darkus_Preyas_2.jpg 51pZXbg5T4L.jpg|preyas in a bosterpack Sans titreffff.png Category:Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Special Attack Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Attribute Changing Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Season 4 Bakugan